


Discovery

by Mature PastaGuy (PastaGuy)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Adult Frisk (Undertale), Bisexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Furry, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Original Character(s), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Realization, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaGuy/pseuds/Mature%20PastaGuy
Summary: Asriel Dreemurr who has had trouble knowing who he was ever since he was brought from a life as a soulless flower. He thought he had gotten a good idea of who he was by the time he went off to college. However, that's changed when he meets a wolf monster by the name of Luke. He causes him to rethink about who is and who they can love. It causes them to make a certain Discovery about himself.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk, Asriel Dreemurr/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Discovery

Discovery:

Snow gently fell onto the singular window of Asriel Dreemurr’s quiet dorm room. It was a cold night just at the beginning of December with this being the month’s first snowfall. Snowflakes brushed up and stuck to the window as the wind caused them to dance.

It was bitterly cold outside however inside it was warm thanks to the floor heater that Asriel’s mother had supplied him before he had gone off to college. At the time Asriel said his mother was being overly cautious and he wouldn’t need it because of his soft white fluffy fur. However, looking back at it now his mother had been right he would’ve been freezing his small whitetail off if she hadn’t given it to him. 

However, heating was one of the least of Asriel’s concerns as tonight was a studying session for his finals that were coming up later in the week. Pretty much all of the students on campus had been cramming the past couple of days and Asriel was right along with them. Tonight he was studying for his big English literature exam, the test that could decide if he’d be on the honor roll or not. 

It had been his weakest subject that semester and he knew that this exam was either make or break. It’s not like he didn’t enjoy literature, he always liked to crack open a good book but his professor had probably been the most boring person who had ever lived. His speaking style could most charitably be described as a drone and the books he assigned were almost just as drab. 

Asriel had done his best up to that point but no amount of his good reading and comprehension skills could make up for the boredom of the professor’s classes. He nearly fell asleep in every single one of them from how dull they were. “How has this school kept this professor for over thirty years?” Asriel often thought to himself. “It’s like he swapped souls with a cardboard box.” 

However, even though Asriel did dislike the teacher there was another reason he had been somewhat struggling in the class along with others. That being the monster named Luke who he had met at the beginning of the semester.

Luke was a tall dark grey wolf monster that he had met at the school’s astronomy club. He was a year older than he was and had been known as someone who was rather mature for his age. He didn’t seem to act out as a lot of other students did; he usually stayed rather quiet unless called on. That didn’t mean he wasn’t social at all; he was a wolf after all but he did lean more on to the lone wolf end of the spectrum. 

It wasn’t like he was annoying or anything like that. In fact, he was one of his best friends, probably second best friend only after Frisk. He always had fun when they spent time together whether it was hanging out, eating lunch together, or playing video games with him. But there was this one part of him that annoyed him, the part that had been why he had been so distracted the past couple of months and that was the fact that he seemed to hit on him every chance he got.

Well, that was a bit of an exaggeration and it wasn’t as bad as Frisk had once been but it seemed to be that Luke would flirt with him almost every time they were together. It had started out with it happening every once in a while but as he got to know him more they had gone up in their frequency. 

He would make comments such as “Az have you been hitting the gym hard? Because you are looking damn good.” (Which in his defense he had been because his training with Undyne had given him the taste for working out.) or “You know Az if you keep looking at me I’m going to get lost in those dreamy Dremmurr eyes of yours.”

Asriel spent a lot of time wondering why Luke would keep doing this. Even when Asriel told him he wasn’t gay he would still keep up doing. “What is wrong with him? He knows that I’m straight, right? So why won’t he stop doing it?” he often thought to himself annoyed. 

However, something that bothered him even more about it was how even though he was annoyed by it, it didn’t bother him as much as he thought it should. It was a paradox to him. He didn’t like how Luke kept flirting with him however he didn’t think it was that bad. In fact, sometimes he found himself blushing or even enjoying it somewhat.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” Asriel wondered to himself as he thought of it. “His flirting should be annoying me and it does but not as much as it should? What’s going on?” 

Asriel just couldn’t figure out what these feelings were inside of him. It frustrated him to no end and whenever he thought about it when he was around it would just make him more confused. It was a problem he just couldn’t solve. 

The thing that made all of this the worse for him was that for the studying session he had invited Luke over because he had somehow been an A student in the literature class. His roommate was also out of the room because he had finished all of the exams he had to for the semester. 

So there Asriel was sitting alone in his dorm room with the wolf monster who made him both happy and confused at the same time. He would try to keep his feelings in check so that he could study but Asriel knew it wouldn’t be that simple. However, he had to try. He couldn't get distracted just because of some confusing feelings they had. 

Asriel thought of all of this as he watched the snow fly down as he sat at his desk.

“Hey what are you looking at?” a calm but rugged voice asked him.

Asriel quickly turned his head. He looked over and saw Luke sitting there staring at him. The light from the lamp on his desk bouncing off his face being the only thing illuminating the room. His grey eyes seemed to be judging him as he sat in the chair right next to him. 

“Oh, nothing. I just kind of got lost in thought as I looked out the window.” Asriel replied somewhat nervously. 

“Well, I don’t blame you. The snow is beautiful tonight with it gently falling like that.” He said looking toward the window with a small smile. His face however suddenly shifted back to the judgemental look from before. “But remember you got to focus if you want to ace the final on Monday. So come on let’s get back to reading.”

“Ugh, it’s kind of hard too. I mean who the hell wants to read over notes about a book which is about a boring day in Ireland?” Asriel asked annoyed. 

“It doesn’t matter if you want to read it or not it’s about knowing your stuff for the exam. I know it’s hard but you got to do this.” Luke explained to him. 

Asriel let out a sigh. “Alright fine I’ll be responsible and read the borning ass book,” he said feeling somewhat defeated. 

“Good, now come on, if you finish reading through those notes by eleven will take a half an hour break,” he replied with a gentle smile. “But who knows maybe if you finish sooner I’ll do something to you that would be way better than just a small break.” 

Asriel grimaced as he looked over at Luke who was now winking at him. The two looked at each other for a moment until Luke looked down back at the book he was studying. Asriel, however, kept looking at him as he quietly stared down at the pages. “There he goes again.” he thought to himself perturbed. “Seriously what is with him? Why does he keep saying stuff like that to me?” 

However, as Asriel thought about Luke flirting with him he felt something stir deep inside him. “There’s that feeling again. Why is it that when my mind is thinking about how annoying his flirting is, my body reacts completely differently?” Asriel wondered to himself. “Damn it, what's going on with me? Why do I feel like this whenever I think of him?” 

Asriel shook his head. He knew that he didn’t have time to keep focused on these feelings or thoughts inside his head. He had to focus on his work. Asriel turned his head down and started to read from the notes that Luke had prepared for him. For all of his groaning about them, the notes were very helpful cutting through much of the filler the book had to it.

Luckily for Asriel, he was able to get himself to focus on studying and the next couple of minutes passed by without much incident. Suddenly however Luke got up from his seat. “I’m thirsty, I am going to grab a bottle of water, want one Az?” he asked him.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Asriel replied. 

Luke then walked over to the small refrigerator in the dorm room where the bottled water was stored. He pulled out two bottles from it and headed back over to Asriel. “Here you go Az,” he said while looking down toward him, handing him the water bottle. 

“Thanks,” Asriel said as he looked up to grab it. However, when Asriel did his and Luke’s eyes met each other. It was only for a split second but when it happened Asriel felt that feeling he had felt before inside of him as he stared into his big grey eyes. 

Luke also had noticed this brief eye contact. “Geez, Az if you want to stare into my eyes like that so bad you could’ve just asked,” he said with a playful smile. 

“Oh shut up,” Asriel replied, feeling somewhat flustered.

“Heh, suit yourself,” he replied with a laugh. Luke then got back into his seat and back to looking down at his book.

“What the hell was that?” Asriel asked himself. “Why did my body react like that to him? We only locked eyes for a second and he made one joke and now I am feeling like this? You know what we’re all alone and even though I can’t explain these feelings inside of me I can at least get answers from him on why he keeps doing that.”

“Luke,” Asriel said, trying to get his attention.

“What is it?” he asked, looking up from his book. 

“Why do you keep doing that?” Asriel asked in a slightly annoyed tone of voice.

“Keep doing what?” Luke replied. 

“You know, why do you keep…” Asriel paused being filled with sudden shyness and looked down. “...flirting with me.”

Silence fell over the two of them with the howling winds outside being the only sound in the room. Asriel looked up at Luke and instead of having the reaction he thought he would probably say something like: “Well how can I resist flirting with such a cute goat boy like you.” Instead, he was looking at Asriel with a slightly surprised expression as if he wasn’t expected to ask him this. 

“I just want to know why you keep saying stuff like that?” Asriel shyly replied with his eyes again looking down.

Luke stared at Asriel for a second being completely silent. He then closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath and sighed. He then looked directly at Asriel. “Because I know there’s a part of you that you haven’t explored yet. A part of you that you’ve hidden from yourself out of fear of what it might mean.” he calmly replied in a gentle tone of voice.

“Wait. What do you mean?” Asriel asked, surprised by how serious he had suddenly gotten. 

A slight smile appeared on Luke’s face. “I know if I just say it to you flat out you’ll just get defensive. So it’s better to just show you,” he answered. 

Luke then stood up from his chair and moved toward Asriel. He stood over him and looked directly at him. Asriel stared up at him with him still in the chair. Their eyes locked and Asriel felt the feeling from before again. 

Luke then suddenly put his hands on either side of Asriel’s face and leaned down. He then quickly began to close the gap between his and Asriel's faces. And then suddenly he locked lips with Asriel gently kissing him. 

Asriel’s eyes widened as he felt Luke’s soft lips against his. He was in complete shock. Luke, his best friend at the school, was kissing him. What was even more bizarre was that his body didn’t feel like that this was wrong. He thought that his body would somehow tell him if a man kissing him was wrong but it didn’t. There was even a part of him that seemed to enjoy it. Enjoy it a lot in fact. 

Luke pulled his face away from Asriel. His gaze then locked eyes with Asriel. His grey eyes stared into Asriel’s vivid green ones. “Do you understand now what I meant before Asriel?” he calmly asked him. 

Asriel, however, didn’t respond. All he did was pant with his heart beating so quickly it felt like it would beat right out of his chest. He stared at Luke with his eyes wide. He couldn’t speak, he had too many thoughts inside his head that he seemed to be drowning in them. His thoughts were a jumble of questions. Why did the kiss feel like that? How come a part of me liked it? Why did a part of me like it? Does that mean I am actually gay? Or am I something else? These were just a few of the questions that spiraled inside his head in that brief moment. 

“I know you feel scared but I also know that you feel more scared by not how much you didn’t like it but how much you did like it,” Luke told him in a gentle soothing voice. “I won’t do anything to you if you don’t want to but just know that even though I might seem a bit rough I’ll take it as slow and as gentle as you need.” 

Asriel continued to stare at him, still not being able to speak. However, he eventually found his voice after what felt like an eternity to him. “I’m afraid.” he shakily replied. “I don’t know what this feeling is inside of me or what it means or-”

Suddenly Luke put his fur-covered hand on his cheek. “It’s okay you don’t have to be scared Asriel. It’s just me, Luke, your friend who wants you to realize who you are.” he sensually whispered to him. 

Luke then leaned his head in once again and pressed his lips up to Asriel’s. Asriel felt his whole body grow warm. For a second he didn’t know what to think so all he did was feel Luke kissing him tenderly as he had done before. He felt that same feeling he had felt before when he had kissed him but this time it was much more intense. The same urge that he had felt before whenever Luke had flirted with him and had enjoyed the kiss from before. 

Asriel then realized that feeling inside of him, that feeling that had confused him, made him scared was something that shouldn’t be feared. Because whenever he feared it all it did was cause him pain. He realized at that moment that instead of being afraid of it he should embrace it. He should let that feeling flow through him.

At that moment Asriel gave himself to it. Gave into that feeling he had denied for so long. Asriel then melted into the kiss and began kissing Luke back. The kiss was filled with so much raw emotion that Asriel couldn’t describe.

Luke then slowly pulled away from Asriel. He looked directly into Asriel’s green eyes. “Are you afraid anymore?” he asked him.

“No,” Asriel answered. He then stood up, not breaking eye contact with him for a moment. 

Asriel and Luke’s lips then quickly came together again. Instead of it being gentle and tender this one was hot and passionate. The two of them were glued to one another. They wrapped their arms around each other and held themselves both close to one another. 

Luke then licked Asriel’s lips apart and slid his tongue inside of his mouth. Asriel let out a moan as his and Luke’s tongues rubbed against one another. The two hot wet muscles then wrapped around each other causing both of them to groan.

After a few moments, they broke off the kiss, gasping for air. The two of them stood there breathing heavily for a moment. “How about we get these clothes off?” Luke asked with him still slightly out of breath. 

“Yeah,” Asriel replied. 

The two of them took a few steps back from each other and quickly started to take off their clothes. Asriel unbuttoned and unzipped the pants he was wearing and took off the sweater and jacket he had been wearing. Asriel had stripped down to nothing but the pair of black boxers he had as underwear. 

Asriel then looked up. His eyes quickly widened as he saw that Luke had taken off his clothes too with the hoodie he had been wearing on the floor along with his jeans. Asriel stared at him and saw that Luke had a muscular athletic body. He had a broad chest with strong pectoral muscles. He had noticeable abdominal muscles with them being perfectly segmented into a six-pack. His arms were large with them having strong biceps. 

Asriel stared at him amazed. He had never seen his body like this. In fact up to that point now that he was thinking about it he hadn’t even seen him as something as revealing as a t-shirt. He couldn’t believe that Luke was hiding something like this from him. He looked amazing with the dim lamplight reflecting off of his dark grey fur. 

“Wow,” Asriel said, surprised. 

“What?” Luke asked him.

“Nothing it’s just you’re so fucking hot,” Asriel replied.

A grin formed on Luke’s face. “You’re not so bad yourself Asriel,” he said as he looked down at Asriel’s body.

Luke’s comment was right. Asriel having worked out as much as he did had given him a rather appealing body. He was just on par with how muscular Luke was even if the muscles on Luke were a bit more well defined. 

Luke then walked forward closer to Asriel. He stood in front of him and a blush appeared on Asriel’s cheeks. His gaze was still locked onto his muscular torso. “Are you ready to keep going? Remember I told you before that I won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with. So we can stop anytime if you want to.” he said in a gentle tone of voice.

“No, it’s fine, let's keep going,” Asriel replied with his voice slightly shaky. 

“Alright just remember we can stop whenever something gets too intense for you,” he told him. 

Luke then closed his eyes and leaned his head in. Asriel quickly did the same and the two of them started to passionately kiss each other once again. However now with their bare chests, it was now even more intense. Asriel felt Luke’s chest press up against his. He felt his muscular fur-covered body against himself. He loved it. He loved feeling his strong well-built body against his. 

Asriel’s hands could feel Luke’s fur on his back. His fur was more smooth and silky than his fur. His fur, however, was more plush and fluffy. He felt the strains of hair in between his fingers with them bunching up in his hands. 

The two of them continued to kiss with their lips firmly on one another with their tongues intertwined with one another. The passion between the two was intense, both of them moaning against one another feeling the pleasure of the kiss. It was sloppier than the kisses he had when he had done it with women. There was more tongue play and just seemed to be more forceful. It was different but Asriel liked it. It was nice having someone who didn’t seem to hold back when it came to kissing him.

Luke smiled suddenly as he felt something against his leg. “Someone is certainly enjoying this.” he teased Asriel. 

Asriel blushed from embarrassment. It was clear he was talking about the massive erection Asriel now had. “Shut up okay I’m just...really excited, okay.” he shyly explained. 

“Heh, that’s fine I’m glad that you are,” he said with a small chuckle. “Besides you can tell I’m enjoying this too.” 

What Luke said was true, Asriel had felt his hard-on against him. From what he could tell it was just about as big if not bigger than his. Asriel looked down at Luke’s crotch. He blushed as he stared, seeing the size of the bulge in his underwear. He could only imagine how big it actually was. 

“Anyway speaking of that I want to try something with you,” Luke explained to him. “I know you’re probably feeling a lot of tension so I wanted to do something that might help with that.” 

“What is it?” Asriel asked. 

“I want us to try grinding against each other,” he told him. “I know it might seem like a bit much but I think it’ll really help you calm down a bit.” 

Asriel felt slightly conflicted. On the one hand, he did feel an aching in his crotch from all of this. On the other, this would be the first time he had ever done anything like this with a man so he felt slightly hesitant. But he knew, in the long run, it would probably be better if he did this now rather than later. 

“Let’s do it,” Asriel told him. 

“Alright,” Luke said with a small smile.

Both of them then lined themselves up. Asriel could feel Luke’s hard erection against his own through the fabric. They then both slowly began to thrust their cocks against each other. The two hardened members ground against one another. Asriel gasped as he felt a sense of not just pleasure but a release of pressure wash over him. 

The speed of the grinding quickly grew as Asriel and Luke both found their rhythms. “Oh god, Luke,” Asriel said, moaning out his name. 

“Az,” Luke moaned in reply. 

The two continued for a moment with them keeping up their vigorous pace. Asriel shuttered from the intensity of it. He felt his blood run hot from how passionate it was. 

Eventually Luke stopped his movements. “I think that’s enough,” he said while panting slightly. “I don’t think either of us wants this to end here.” 

“Yeah,” Asriel replied while also breathing heavily. He then stopped his own movements.

“Az we’ve already done a lot tonight. I think we both realize that there’s only one place we could realistically go next.” Luke gently explained to him. “Do you think you’re ready to do that or should we stop?” 

Asriel knew that Luke was talking about sex. He knew that this was the only step forward they could go. He hesitated for a moment. This was already going very fast. A little while ago he would never have even considered half the things he had already done. So was he really going to have sex with a man on top of all of that? 

But then Asriel remembered that it wasn’t just any man that he was with. It was Luke. His friend who had been so supportive and gentle with him. This amazing monster who had comforted him even when he questioned his identity. 

Asriel didn’t know if he was ready to have sex with a man but he knew he was ready to make love with Luke. “I think I’m ready,” Asriel replied. “If it was anyone else I don’t think I’d be sure but if it’s with you Luke I think I am.” 

Luke smiled. “Heh, thanks I’m glad you feel that way. I’m happy you trust me enough for us to do this.” he happily replied. Luke then kissed Asriel again. “Come on let’s get this underwear off of you.”

Asriel nodded.

The two then stepped back from one another. Luke walked over to the lamp that was lighting up the room and switched it off. The room was now pitch black except for the window that let in the light from the outside world. 

Luke then walked back over to Asriel. The two of them then slowly began to take off their underwear. Asriel slid his boxers off of himself with his large throbbing member that had been painfully held back by the fabric of the clothes finally released. His body was now completely exposed. 

Asriel looked up and saw Luke was naked. His eyes widened as he saw Luke’s hardened rigid member. It matched his large size with it looking rather imposing. 

Asriel was taken aback by it at first not having seen another man’s cock before. However, he couldn’t take his eyes off of it and the longer he stared at it he started to feel an odd urge. His mouth began to water. “God I want to put that in my mouth.” Asriel suddenly said aloud.

“What?” Luke asked him. 

Asriel’s face grew a bright red, realizing that his thoughts had just accidentally slid out. “I mean...I was just thinking. That maybe I could uh…” he said, thoroughly embarrassed. 

Luke’s expression turned into a confident smirk. “Heh, you know Az if you want something you can just ask,” he replied with a laugh.

“I...um...I want to…” he shyly said awkwardly trying to speak. “I think I want to put your...dick in my mouth.” 

“That’s alright Az. If you want to experiment I’m fine with that,” he said gently trying to calm him. “Like I said before I want you to feel as comfortable as possible.” 

“Alright,” he told him, slightly less anxious. He then walked forward and knelt down before him. He saw Luke’s hardened member just inches away from his face. 

“Remember to take it slow if you have too,” Luke said while looking down at him. He then placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Asriel replied nervously. 

Asriel then opened up his mouth and slowly began to take Luke’s cock into his mouth. Luke gasped as he felt Asriel’s hot tongue on the tip of his manhood. Asriel brought more of it inside of his mouth and began to slowly wrap his tongue around it. The taste of it was odd, he couldn’t really describe it however he did like it. 

“Oh god, Az...” Luke moaned as pleasure washed over him.

Asriel then slowly drew his length more and more into his mouth until all of it was in his mouth. He licked and gently sucked on it wanting to take it slow as he had recommended. And it appeared to be working as Luke continued to breathe heavily and moan. 

The size of Luke’s member was a lot to handle. Asriel somehow did manage with Luke letting out noises of pleasure. Asriel loved that he could make someone feel this good.

However, suddenly Asriel felt Luke get even harder and tasted something salty. “Stop. Stop. Az please stop.” Luke suddenly told him with his voice shaky. 

Asriel quickly unwrapped his tongue and pulled his mouth away from him. He then looked up toward Luke.

“Damn Az you’re a natural,” he said while breathing heavily. 

“Thanks, I guess,” Asriel said with a small smile. “I’m not sure what to say when a guy tells you you’re good at sucking them off.” 

Asriel then stood up. He and Luke both stared into each other’s eyes for a moment. Asriel saw how Luke’s eyes looked both calm and relaxed but also there was also a passionate desire inside them. Luke then leaned in and kissed Asriel with him wrapping his arms around him. 

Luke then pulled away from Asriel and stared into his eyes. “Let’s get on the bed,” he whispered to him.

“Yeah,” Asriel replied. 

The two of them then walked over toward the bed. Asriel got on it and sat down. Meanwhile before getting onto the bed, Luke pulled out a small bottle of lube from the bag he had used to carry his books with them. He then sat down next to Asriel. 

“So how do you want to do this?” Luke asked them.

“I’m not sure,” Asriel answered. “I’ve never done this before so I don’t really know what I want. I think maybe it would be better if I just follow your lead.” 

“You sure that’s what you want?” he replied. 

“Yeah, you know a lot more about this stuff than I do,” Asriel explained. “I think you’ll know what’s best.”

“Alright, in that case, I think I have a pretty good idea what to do,” Luke told him. “I just want to make sure you’re okay with it first.” 

“Alright what is it?” Asriel asked.

“I think I should be on top while you're on the bottom and we start in the doggy style position,” he explained. “Heh, I know the irony in that. Me a wolf monster saying we should do doggy style but I think it would be best to start with. Then I’ll turn you over and will do missionary from there. Does it sound good to you though?” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Asriel answered. 

“Okay get onto the bed and get on your hands and knees.” he directed him. 

Asriel nodded. He then did as he was told getting into position with his head near the end of the bed. 

Luke got onto the bed and knelt down next to him. He then grabbed the bottle of lube from before. “Alright Az since you probably haven’t experimented before I’m going to have to prepare you,” he explained to him. “Now this is going to hurt probably a lot to start out with Az but it’ll help you a lot when we start later on. Just please be patient with me.” 

Asriel turned his head back to face him. “Yeah I’ll try to stay patient,” he told him, slightly nervous. 

“That’s good, just remember it will all be worth it,” he said to him. 

“I know it will Luke,” Asriel said with a slight smile.

Luke then matched Asriel's smile. He leaned in and thanks to both his and Asriel’s snouts being able to close the distance was able to tenderly kiss him, even if it was a bit awkward. He then grabbed the bottle of lube from before and squeezed some into his hand. He then coated his fingers with it.

One of Luke’s fingers then quickly slid inside Asriel thanks to the lube. Asriel breathed in sharply with him feeling a rush of pain. However, there was also a small amount of pleasure he felt alongside it. 

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Luke whispered, trying to comfort him. He then continued with his actions beginning to coat the inside of Asriel’s bottom with the lube. Asriel groaned and clenched his teeth, the claws Luke’s fingers had was not helping. However, eventually, he did get used to it. 

“I’m going to add another finger now okay? Then I’m going to add two more. This is where I’m really going to start to stretch you out Az so it’s going to hurt a lot.” 

“It’s alright,” Asriel said while panting slightly. “I can get through it.” 

Luke nodded and then proceeded to add in the second finger as he promised. Asriel let out a harsh cry as it felt it go inside him. He then made an even louder noise of pain when Luke put in third and then fourth. “Ah!” he shouted. 

“It’ll be alright Az,” Luke said comforting him while also using his free hand to gently pet him on the back. “Please just be patient.” 

Asriel closed his eyes and nodded. Luke continued to apply more and more of the lube into him. Asriel whined and withered from the pain trying to hold back his cries. He could tell Luke didn’t like that he was in pain as much as he did so he wanted to try and hold them in. However, he knew this was necessary and hoped it would be worth it. 

After what seemed like an eternity but in reality, what was just a few minutes Luke pulled out his fingers. Asriel sat there panting with sweat going down his face. “You did great Az,” Luke explained in his comforting tone of voice. “Thank you for being patient with me.” 

“Yeah, can we just...please get to the good part now?” Asriel pleaded shakily. 

“Of course Asriel I think we can both agree you’ve been waiting long enough,” Luke answered.

Luke then got into position with him coating his hardened member with the lube to make sure it was the most comfortable for Asriel. He then began to slide himself inside him. Asriel then suddenly cried out. “Are you alright?” Luke asked, concerned. 

“Yeah just damn does this feel intense,” Asriel replied. “Please keep going.”

“Okay,” Luke told him. He then went back to sliding himself deeper and deeper into Asriel. Asriel groaned but it wasn’t as loud as before. Luke guessed that meant he did a good job at lubing him up. 

Asriel felt overwhelmed by feeling Luke inside of him. His fingers were one thing but feeling his cock inside of him was entirely different. It was intense like nothing he had ever felt but was also warm. 

Eventually, Luke’s cock reached Asriel’s prostate. Asriel gasped as he felt Luke press up against the tender group of muscles. “Alright, I’ve gone far enough where I can start. Do you want me to begin or do you want to feel all of it inside you?” he asked him. 

“All of it. I want to feel as much of you as I can inside me Luke.” Asriel answered. 

“Okay just know you might feel some more pain,” Luke explained. Luke then proceeded to slide more of himself inside of him. Asrie grunted again but it was one less of pain and more of pleasure.

Finally Luke was now inside Asriel as far he could go. “Alright I’m going to turn you over then we will begin,” he told him. 

Luke then slowly flipped Asriel over. It was an odd sensation feeling himself being turned over with Luke inside of him. He felt his erection brush up against Luke’s chest feeling how firm but soft it was. 

After being flipped over Asriel looked up and saw Luke looking down on him. He saw his grey eyes glimmering in the moonlight. Seeing Luke like this, with him staring into him comforted for some reason. Made him feel connected to him. 

“Alright, are you ready?” Luke softly asked him.

“Yeah,” Asriel replied. 

Luke got up into position. He then made his first slow but powerful thrust into Asriel. The two of them then both moaned. Asriel suddenly felt a rush of feelings. There was still some pain but it was dwarfed by the immense amount of pleasure. 

Luke hearing his pleasurable noises knew that he was approved to continue. He began to thrust at a slow but constant pace. Asriel continued to moan with him feeling so much pleasure that he couldn’t even describe it. He stared into his eyes as he pounded him.

“Luke…” Asriel moaned out. 

“Asriel…” he rasped out as if answering his call.

Luke found a good rhythm. He seemed to quickly understand what Asriel wanted. Asriel guessed that was the benefit of him being experienced as he was. In the middle of it, he leaned down and locked lips with Asriel. They began to vigorously make out with one another with Luke licking Asriel’s lips apart, slipping his tongue inside of his mouth while still continuing to powerfully thrust into him. 

Asriel felt almost drunk off of all of this pleasure. He could hardly handle both the stimulation of the kissing along with Luke’s continuing assault on his prostate. 

“Luke...this feels so fucking good.” Asriel groaned through a few quick breaths. 

“Glad you’re enjoying it,” he said with a smile on his face. “Do you want me to go a bit harder? Or do you think you think that would be a bit too intense?” 

“No, it’s okay if you do it a bit harder I can handle it,” Asriel replied. 

“Alright,” Luke told him.

Luke then quickened his pace and intensified his movements. Asriel groaned from the increased severity. The pain that had subsided from earlier was now back. However, he felt even more pleasure than before something he didn’t think was possible. 

“Luke. Luke. Luke, I can’t last much longer with all of this.” he explained to him while panting. “I think I’m going to...”

“Yeah I am getting close too,” he replied.

“Oh god, Luke…!” Asriel moaned. He kept shouting out his name as he felt his chest start to tighten along with seemingly every muscle in his body. He felt like his heart was going to explode from how fast it was beating. At any moment he was going to come undone. 

“Luke! Luke! Luke!” he cried out getting closer and closer to the release he so desperately wanted. 

“Az! Az! Az!” Luke exclaimed. 

“Luke! Luke! Luke!” Asriel shouted even louder than before. “LUKE!” 

Asriel then felt a shock wave of pleasure wash over him. All the pressure that had built up inside him was suddenly released. He felt as he spurted out ropes and ropes of his white cum onto Luke’s large chest. He let out a large moan as he felt all of his muscles loosen themselves. 

“Oh, Az. Az. Az!” Luke exclaimed as he himself also grew closer to his climax. “Asriel! Asriel! ASRIEL!” 

Luke’s climax hit the wolf monster like a truck. He felt himself unload into Asriel as he groaned out with pleasure shooting through him. Him filling Asriel up with his seed. 

The two of them sat there both of them out of breath. The pleasure continued to wash over them as they felt the aftershocks. They felt a feeling of content between the two of them. 

Luke pulled out of Asriel and then looked down at him where he was lying there exhausted. “Az?” he said, trying to get his attention. 

“Yeah?” he said obviously tired.

“Want to get under the sheets with me?” he asked. 

“Yeah that sounds good,” he replied. 

Luke then crawled his way over to where Asriel was. The two then got underneath the covers together. Both of them were now inches away from each other and they stared into each other's eyes. They stayed silent for a moment never breaking eye contact, they just spent the time staring into each other’s souls. 

“Luke that was…that was amazing.” Asriel sincerely explained. “I’ve never felt like that before.” 

“Glad you enjoyed it,” he said happily with a smile. 

“Luke I am not sure if I understand what’s going inside of me. I mean I love women, I fantasize about them, I lost my virginity to one on my senior prom night. And yet I loved doing all of the stuff we did tonight. I just don’t understand.” he explained with his voice shaky. 

“Asriel it’s simple. You’re bisexual like me,” he told him. “You’re attracted to both men and women.” 

“Bisexual? I never thought I’d be bisexual.” Asriel said, feeling confused. 

“Trust me I get it. I couldn’t believe it either when I figured it out for myself,” he said trying to comfort him. “I had a rough experience coming out to myself and what was worse when I figured it out I was alone. I didn’t really have anyone I could open up to about it. I felt so isolated like I couldn’t reach out to anyone. So when I saw that you were showing off the same tendencies that I did I knew that I wanted to help you. I wanted to make sure you didn’t go through the same painful stuff that I did. At first, I just wanted to talk with you about it but as we got closer and closer and I started to know you better I started to take a liking to you and well...here we are.” 

Asriel stared at Luke stunned. “Luke I had no idea. I didn’t think that you went through something like that. I’m sorry.” he sadly said. 

“No need to apologize Az. It’s all in the past now-” he began to say but was suddenly stopped. Asriel had wrapped his arms around him and had his head on his chest. Luke was shocked to see Asriel act like this. However, it made perfect sense to Asriel. He knew how hard it was to be alone more than anyone else. “Hey it’s okay you don’t have to worry. I’m alright now and that’s partly because of you.”

“Really?” Asriel asked while looking up at him. 

“Yeah. Being friends with you helped me recover after being alone for so long. It made me feel happy again and I can’t thank you enough for that.” he told him sincerely. 

Asriel's eyes were wide. He couldn’t believe that he was the one who had done this for someone. People had always been trying to make him feel better. He couldn't believe that he had done that for someone else. 

Luke then gently kissed him on the lips. “I think we’ve had enough emotional talk for one night. Let's get some sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow to make up for all of the studying we missed.” he said to him with a smile. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Asriel replied. 

Luke then shifted slightly with him now laying on his back. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in what seemed like seconds. 

However, Asriel stayed awake. He was still amazed by what Luke had told him. He looked over at his now sleeping body, it looked so peaceful as if he was sleeping without a care in the world. “Did I really mean that much to him?” he wondered to himself. “Did our friendship really make him that much more comfortable with himself? I can’t believe it. I never thought I could do that much for someone without even realizing it.”

He continued to stare at Luke thinking about the time they had spent together. “He did so much for me not just tonight but some many other times. He made me realize a part of who I am.” he thought to himself. “He made me realize that I’m bisexual and that’s okay.”

Asriel then snuggled into Luke’s chest. “I am okay all because of him,” he said to himself. A smile then appeared on his face. He then closed his eyes and he felt himself begin to drift off feeling a sense of calm he hadn’t felt in a long time. “I am okay.”

\------------------------------------------------------

The sunlight of the rising sun came in through the window. The yellow light made the room have a beautiful golden glow to it. This golden light awakened Asriel with his eyes slowly opening.

The first thing Asriel saw was Luke’s face. He smiled as he saw him still sleeping with him quietly snoring. He started to move in closer to his neck but suddenly felt a twinge of pain, causing him to sharply breathe in. He looked down at himself wondering where it had come from for a moment until realizing it was from his behind. Looks like last night’s events weren’t as painless as he had first thought. 

Asriel, however, looked back at Luke and smiled. “Luke.” he quietly whispered, trying to wake him. “Luke wake up.” 

Suddenly he heard him begin to stir awake. He watched as his eyelids opened up revealing his large grey eyes. A smile appeared on Luke’s face. “Morning Az.” he happily greeted. 

“Morning,” he replied. 

“Did you have a good sleep?” Luke asked him.

“Yeah, I slept like a rock,” Asriel answered. 

“That’s good. I had a good sleep too,” he told him. 

Luke then closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Asriel tried to lean in as well but suddenly felt the same pain from before which caused him to stop. 

Luke looked at him concerned but then realized why he had made that noise. “Oh looks like you’re still a bit sore,” he said slightly embarrassed. “Sorry I kind of can’t help if it hurts. But it was worth it, wasn't it?”

“Yeah,” Asriel replied. Asriel then suddenly closed the distance between the two of them. He started to passionately kiss him. Luke was caught off guard at first but melted into it. The kiss was passionate but it was more slow and sensual than some of the ones the night before.

The two of them then pulled apart from each other. “Luke I think I might be in love with you,” Asriel told him while staring deep into his eyes. 

“Heh, that’s good Az because I’m in love with you too,” he replied with a small laugh. 

They both then went back to kissing one another. It was fiercer than before with their tongues mingling in each other's mouths. 

They broke off the kiss and smiled at each other. Asriel then laid his head on Luke’s chest. “I wish we could stay like this forever.” he happily told him. 

“Yeah, I do too,” Luke replied, laying his head down next to his. 

“Hey, Luke? Do you want to be partners? Or boyfriends? I don’t really know the words.” Asriel awkwardly asked him. 

“Nothing would make me happier Asriel,” Luke said with a smile. 

The two then kissed again. One that was nice and gentle. 

The two of them laid there for a good long moment and just enjoyed each other’s presence. Both of them, happy to celebrate their new relationship by snuggling with one another. However Luke looked at the alarm clock Asriel had next to his bed and sighed. 

“We gotta get up Az.” He told him. “Remember we still have all that studying we have to do.” 

“Damn you’re right,” Asriel said frustrated.

“How about I make us breakfast first. I’ll heat up those egg and sausage sandwiches you got and put on some coffee,” he told him.

“Oh, coffee sounds so good,” Asriel said as he remembered how dehydrated he was. 

“You stay in bed while I get up. I know you’re sore from the night before so I think you’ll enjoy it,” he explained. 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Asriel replied. 

Luke then got up from the bed. He quickly dressed himself and started to head over toward Asriel’s desk where the mugs were. 

Suddenly Asriel remembered something as he watched him walk over to the desk. “Hey, can you grab me my phone while you’re over there?” Asriel asked him.

“Sure,” Luke replied. He then grabbed Asriel’s phone that was sitting on the desk next to his laptop. He walked over to Asriel and handed it to him. “What do you need your phone for?” 

“I need to talk to someone quick.” He explained. 

“Geez we officially got together literally minutes ago and you already want to brag about it?” he jokingly asked. 

“No, it’s not like that,” Asriel replied. “I want to talk to them...about it.” 

“Oh.” Luke suddenly replied. “That them. The one you message every day.”

“Yeah…” Asriel said awkwardly. 

“Well, I’m sure they’ll certainly find it interesting. I mean they like to say they know everything about you after all.” Luke told him. “You might finally surprise them.”

“Maybe,” Asriel said to him. 

Luke then walked away, off to start the coffee. Asriel meanwhile sat there for a moment silent. He then opened up the phone and quickly went to the call app. Normally he just texted them but with something this important he wanted to do this over voice. 

Asriel then proceeded to call them. He pressed his phone up to his ear as he waited to see if they would pick up or not. He heard the phone ring several times until suddenly someone on the other end picked up.

“Hello?” A very sleepy voice greeted him.

“Howdy Frisk it’s me Asriel.” he greeted her. 

“Asriel? Do you have any idea what time it is?” she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that, it's just that it’s something important I need to talk to you about,” Asriel explained. 

“Alright what’s going on?” she asked. 

“I’ve been thinking a lot about myself lately. I’ve been having these confusing feelings but now it’s become a lot clearer to me now,” he answered. “It’s something I’ve been hiding from myself for a long time.” 

“What is it?” she asked him. 

Asriel took a deep breath. He knew what he said next would change the way she saw him forever. “I am...I am bisexual,” he admitted to her. 

“Really?” Frisk said, surprised. 

“Yeah, I was honestly as surprised as you when I figured it out,” Asriel told her. “I just wanted to tell you since you know we are so close and all.”

“Well, I’m glad you could figure that part of yourself out.” Frisk happily said to him. 

“Wait so you’re okay with this?” Asriel asked her, confused. 

“Of course I am Asriel. I know it must’ve been hard for you to come to this realization and you were a bit worried about what it meant for you but I want you to know you got nothing to fear.” Frisk explained. “As I told you all of those years ago, all I want for you is to be happy Asriel and if this does that then I’m all for it.”

“I’m happy that you’re okay with this Frisk. It makes me feel kind of relieved,” he said with a smile. 

“Yeah it’s all good Asriel,” she said happily. 

“Okay but I also got some more news to tell you,” Asriel told her. 

“Lay it on me Azzy,” she replied.

“I have a boyfriend now,” he said with his cheeks reddened. 

“Wait seriously?!” Frisk exclaimed. “Who is he?” 

“You know Luke right? One of my friends on campus? The wolf monster?” he asked her.

“Luke?!” she said just as surprised.

“What? What’s wrong with Luke?” he asked, confused. 

“Oh nothing it’s just that...you kind of hit bisexual jackpot by scoring him,” she explained. “I mean have you seen him? I wouldn’t mind if he was my boyfriend.” 

“Oh come on Frisk he’s not that amazing,” he told her. 

“I guess not but still you got a pretty damn hot boyfriend,” Frisk said with a cheeky smile.

“Well, he’s more than just a pretty face. I mean he helped me figure out that I was bi and helped me through it,” he explained. 

“Wow, he sounds pretty great Asriel. I’m happy for you.” she happily told him.

“Yeah, he’s…” Asriel began to say but paused to look at Luke who was standing over by the coffee machine. The sunlight reflected off of his fur making it shine. “Amazing.” 

“Well, I’ll let you go. Can’t keep you on the line when you have a boyfriend to smooch.” Frisk said to him. 

“Heh, I guess,” Asriel said a small laugh. “See ya, Frisk.”

“Bye Asriel. See you soon,” she said bidding him farewell.

Asriel then turned off the phone. He happily sighed. “Frisk will always be there for me.” he thought to himself. “At least I have that to count on.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

Frisk pulled the phone from her ear. She stared down at it for a moment not sure how to feel. She took a moment to process what had happened.

She pressed the home button on her phone bringing her to the main screen. She then tapped on the screen opening up the photos app on her phone. She scrolled through her multiple photos for a moment until finding the one she was looking for. The photo was one of her and Asriel on an ambassador trip to Europe. They were smiling at the camera, both of them looking so happy together while they were in front of the Eiffel tower. 

Frisk stared at the photo for a moment with her heart aching. She then let out a deep sigh. “I guess he doesn’t need me to be happy anymore.” she sadly said to herself. “That’s all I wanted for him to be happy but…”

She stopped with her emotions coming over her. “I just wished that it could’ve been me that could be there with him right now,” Frisk told herself. “He’s happy though and maybe it’s better this way? But even though it’s selfish, I still can’t help but want something more from the person I love.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

Asriel had gotten up from his bed. He had put some clothes on and was now sitting at his desk. He was staring down at the notes Luke had given him. 

“Now who’s amazing handwriting is that?” a voice asked from behind.

Asriel smiled. He then turned around and saw Luke happily looking at him with the mugs of hot coffee in his hands. 

“I don’t know but they sound like a weirdo.” he joked. 

“Oh no they sound like they’re an absolutely hot, extremely intelligent monster.” he countered. Luke then walked over to him and put down the mugs of coffee. He then gave a gentle kiss to Asriel on the lips. 

Asriel looked up at him contentedly. Glad to look at his new wolf monster boyfriend. 

“Luke, I can’t thank you enough for all that you’ve done for me.” Asriel happily told him.

“It was nothing Az,” he replied while smiling. “I just did what I knew would be best for you.”

“Yeah but still Luke, I want to thank you.” Asriel sincerely said to him. “Thank you for helping me make this discovery.”


End file.
